When performance of a cell site in a telecommunications network degrades below a threshold value (for example, an LTE site gets congested), different solutions have been suggested to address and resolve the degradation issues. However, it is difficult for wireless telecommunication service providers to determine which solution would be effective, optimal and cost-effective for the degraded site. Further, it is also difficult for wireless telecommunication service providers to quantify the gain achieved when a particular solution is deployed.
In the drawings, some components and/or operations can be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for discussion of some of the implementations of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific implementations have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the specific implementations described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.